


Treat Me Nice

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo has a terrible week and Chanyeol is there to make everything better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #96)
> 
> Author's Note: I've been in a funk lately + I procrastinated hardcore on this so I'm so sorry if it's not the best work. Kyungsoo is definitely a bit OOC, and I apologize. Also, how does one title??? This title was something I pulled from my Elvis playlist because I couldn't think of anything else.

The week starts out well enough.  
  
Monday greets Kyungsoo with the luxury of breakfast in bed, the heavenly scent of bacon filling the apartment. His first class isn’t until noon so he takes his time, listening to Chanyeol ramble about the piece he’s composing for his major while Kyungsoo munches on his food.  
  
It isn’t until Chanyeol disappears into his studio (which is really just their second bedroom that Chanyeol had taken over as soon as they moved in), sure not to surface again until his shift at the local record shop, that Kyungsoo starts getting ready. He quickly showers and gets dressed, humming along to some Girls’ Generation song Baekhyun had been playing on repeat the previous afternoon.  
  
Kyungsoo is out the door by eleven and on campus with ten minutes to spare. Classes pass by quickly with little to no stress, his professors taking it relatively easy on the first day back from winter break. He’s in a good mood the entire day, and his mood is only increased when he gets to leave half an hour before his shift actually ends because the owner isn’t in and his coworker, a sweet elderly woman who Kyungsoo has come to adore, shoos him out the door.  
  
It’s a good day, and at night Kyungsoo lays down hoping the next day to go just as well.  
  
  
  
Tuesday greets Kyungsoo with a late alarm, only waking up because Chanyeol has to physically remove him from the bed.  
  
“Come on, Soo” Chanyeol’s voice is still husky from sleep, and it only serves to make Kyungsoo more drowsy. The urge to climb back into bed and cuddle with his boyfriend is overwhelming.  
  
“You’re going to be late for class.”  
  
That gets Kyungsoo going. Chanyeol chuckles as Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open, panic washing over him at once. He disappears into the bathroom, foregoing the shower in favor of saving time, and rushes through his morning routine. He can faintly hear Chanyeol rummaging about in their bedroom, presumably getting ready himself.  
  
When he heads back into the bedroom he finds his bag already packed and an outfit laid out for him, complete with a suspiciously oversized hoodie. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as he pulls on the clothes and throws his bag over his shoulder.  
  
Chanyeol’s waiting for him outside, leaning against his old jeep with his head buried in his phone. He doesn’t have class until later in the day and should probably be inside working on his music, but he drives Kyungsoo to campus anyways.  
  
Kyungsoo barely manages to make it to class on time. Even Huang Zitao, who has a reputation for being late to Professor Kims’ class, beats him there. Kyungsoo knows he’s red in the face, embarrassed to no end.  
  
The day only gets worse from there.  
  
At lunch someone manages to bump into him and spill their coffee all over him. It burns and it ruins the clothes he has on, including Chanyeol’s hoodie, but he doesn’t have time to go home and change. He can’t call Chanyeol to bring him some clothes either, because by now the giant is already on his way to class.  
  
Kyungsoo only has two classes that day, and the second is somehow worse than the first. His professor hands out a new project- a _group project_ , no less. He’s assigned Kim Jongin as one of his partners, and Jongin wouldn’t be that bad if he didn’t have an obsessive, borderline creepy, crush on Kyungsoo. His other partner turns out to be a complete asshole, who doesn’t even wait behind after the class is dismissed to decide on a date to start working on the project. He ignores them, leaving Kyungsoo alone with an all too pleased Jongin, who now has a valid reason to ask for Kyungsoo’s number.  
  
At least he doesn’t have work today. As soon as he’s able to, Kyungsoo rushes home. He wants to change and rewatch his favorite tennis anime and forget all about his day. Preferably before Chanyeol gets home, because Kyungsoo doesn’t want to worry his boyfriend.  
  
  
  
The week progressively goes downhill.  
  
On Wednesday, Kyungsoo is actually late to class. His alarm doesn’t go off until after he already should have left, and Chanyeol has already left for his own early morning class. Kyungsoo has to run to campus, cold from the significantly decreasing temperature. He’s on the brink of an asthma attack, inhaler clutched tight in his hand as takes his seat in the lecture hall, trying to control his breathing.  
  
Thursday he doesn’t have a class until the afternoon, but he has an early shift at the diner. The place isn’t necessarily busy, but the people there make it quite loud, and it doesn’t help the pounding headache he’d woken up with.  
  
He tries not to show it at home. He’s never liked bothering those around him with his problems, and, despite their two year relationship, Chanyeol is no exception.  
  
But no matter how hard Kyungsoo tries to hide it, Chanyeol knows something’s up. After all these years, Chanyeol’s learned to read Kyungsoo like an open book, despite his outward appearance.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo decides Friday is even worse than the previous days. He hasn’t even been awake for more than five minutes when he has to make a mad dash to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. When he tries to stand his legs wobble and his vision sways, so he lets himself sink back onto the cool bathroom tile.  
  
The only upside to being sick is that it gets Kyungsoo out of meeting with Jongin. He only feels slightly guilty at the thought.  
  
Chanyeol has already left, and won’t be back until the late hours of the evening. Kyungsoo knows that the giant would probably come running if he asked, but Kyungsoo’s determined to face this alone, at least until Chanyeol comes home.  
  
When he’s finally able to stumble his way back to bed, Kyungsoo emails his professors that he won’t be coming in today. He even texts Jongin to let him know that he has to cancel out of politeness, but that only kickstarts the younger’s incessant texting.  
  
Kyungsoo manages to read a _“hyung, maybe i should come over and take care of you”,_ before he falls back asleep.  
  
It’s just past one when Kyungsoo wakes up again. He feels even worse than before, head throbbing and stomach churning dangerously. The urge to call Chanyeol is getting stronger, but Kyungsoo knows his boyfriend’s clocking into work around this time, so he ignores his urge and calls his mom instead. It’s been awhile since he’s talked to her anyway.  
  
  
  
The day drags on. It’s almost five when Kyungsoo gathers the strength to stumble out of the bedroom. He makes a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge with shaky hands. He needs to eat something, too, but Kyungsoo knows that if he ate something it would just come right back up. So with his water he retreats back to the bedroom, occasionally holding the cold bottle against his neck.  
  
Kyungsoo’s in the process of situating himself back into his cocoon of blankets when he hears the front door open. He freezes, eyes trained on the bedroom door as footsteps echo throughout the apartment.  
  
Chanyeol’s face appears in the doorway, and Kyungsoo’s fear melts into relief. That relief quickly turns to confusion though, because Chanyeol is home way too early (seriously, his shift doesn’t end until eight), and his lips are set into a thin line- he’s angry. Kyungsoo doesn’t often get to see Chanyeol angry.  
  
Kyungsoo sits up in the bed. “What are you doing home early?”  
  
Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, eyes narrowing, and that sends a small surge of panic down Kyungsoo’s spine because if it’s rare for Chanyeol to be angry, it’s even more rare for him to be angry with Kyungsoo.  
  
“Your mom texted to inform me that you’ve been puking up your guts all day.” Chanyeol says. He sits gently on the edge of the bed, staying out of Kyungsoo’s reach. “She also mentioned that you apparently felt like shit yesterday too, which is funny because I remember asking you how your day went yesterday and you said it was ‘just fine’.”  
  
Guilt seeps through Kyungsoo, who looks down to the blanket, head hung in shame.  
  
“Kyungsoo, you have to tell me about stuff like this. You can’t lie to me about how you’re feeling.”  
  
The anger on Chanyeol’s face dissipates, leaving him looking like a hurt puppy. It tugs on Kyungsoo’s heart strings.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers.  
  
Chanyeol sighs and moves closer to Kyungsoo, now sitting right in front of him.  
  
“I know that you like handling stuff on your own, but please, just tell me about it. Promise me, Kyungsoo.”  
  
And Chanyeol, who can’t help that he’s a child inside, holds out his pinky, looking completely serious.  
  
Kyungsoo takes it, his own significantly smaller pinky wrapped around Chanyeol’s giant one. “I promise.”  
  
Chanyeol finally smiles at that, leaning forward to press his lips against gently against Kyungsoo’s forehead.  
  
“Oh baby, you’re burning up,” Chanyeol mutters against his forehead. He pulls away, frowning. “Have you taken your temperature today?”  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head. “I haven’t done much today. I’ve gotten up to either throw up or get water, but mostly I’ve been in bed.”  
  
“Baby…” Chanyeol frowned. “Come on, let’s move to the living room. You need to eat, and I wanna take your temperature.”  
  
Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo stand up, but decides to carry him instead once he gets a proper look at Kyungsoo’s shaking legs. He lets Kyungsoo’s legs wrap around his waist before he heads towards the kitchen, intent on making his boyfriend feel better.  
  
Chanyeol sets Kyungsoo on the counter. It’s an adorable sight, because Kyungsoo is wearing one of Chanyeol's sweaters and it completely dwarfs his small frame.  
  
Their medicine kit is located on top of the fridge. Chanyeol retrieves it, setting it down next to Kyungsoo and fishing for the thermometer. He gives a little “a ha!” when he finds it, clearly pleased with himself.  
  
“Open up,” he says.  
  
Kyungsoo complies. The thermometer feels awkward in his mouth, and he’s thankful when it beeps shortly after. Chanyeol frowns when he sees it.  
  
“Your fever is incredibly high, Soo. You’ve gotta take some medicine.”  
  
Kyungsoo pouts while Chanyeol measures out the correct dosage of the disgusting green liquid. Chanyeol has to hold back his laughter, because he finds the sight way too cute, and despite how much more pliant Kyungsoo gets when he’s sick, Kyungsoo would still kick his ass if he voiced the thought aloud.  
  
Kyungsoo makes a funny face after he swallows down the medicine. Chanyeol is by his side with a glass of water, which Kyungsoo downs gratefully. His stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly, much to his embarrassment.  
  
Chanyeol laughs. “Why don’t you go lay down in the living room, set up a movie and rest. I’ll whip up something for you to eat real quick.”  
  
After being helped down from the counter, Kyungsoo drags himself into the living room, squatting by their movie collection. (It’s unnecessarily large- they only watch the same fifteen movies. Some of the movies haven’t even been opened yet.) Normally he would choose something scary, much to Chanyeol’s dismay, but the cover of Howl’s Moving Castle catches his eye and the sudden urge to watch it is overwhelming.  
  
When Chanyeol comes out into the living room, steaming bowl of soup in hand, Kyungsoo has already stretched out among the couch. Chanyeol has to set the bowl on the coffee table so he can worm himself under Kyungsoo, so that the smaller man is sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, head resting against his chest and his legs trapped.  
  
Kyungsoo leans forward to grab the bowl, turning on the movie during the process. He doesn’t feel much better yet, but he thinks he can at least stomach the small helping of soup without throwing up.  
  
Halfway through the movie, the bowl has been left on the coffee table and Kyungsoo has turned himself so that he’s straddling Chanyeol, cheek pressed against where the other's heart is. There are arms wrapped around him, one hand resting on his lower back and the other combing gently through his hair, and at some point Chanyeol had pulled a throw blanket around them. The combination of those two things make Kyungsoo feel safe, his stress melting away for the time being.  
  
“You know, I needed this.” Kyungsoo whispers. Chanyeol looks down at him, a small, knowing smile on his face. He pauses the movie, his full attention on Kyungsoo. “It’s been a rough week.”  
  
“I figured.” Chanyeol admits. “You’ve been a bit off lately.”  
  
Kyungsoo gaped up at Chanyeol. “How did you know?”  
  
Chanyeol laughed, a deep rumbling sound that Kyungsoo had come to love. “We’ve been together for years, Soo. I’ve figured out all your mannerisms. You can’t hide stuff like that from me.”  
  
They’re silent for a moment. Kyungsoo sighs deep against Chanyeol’s chest, heart swelling with affection.  
  
When Chanyeol speaks again, his voice is still hushed. “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
  
And, to his astonishment, Kyungsoo nods.  
  
He complains about his job. The diner and his coworkers are nice, but the owner is a pain in the ass and his hours have become ridiculous. He complains about the project and Jongin, because _“I’m sure he could be a nice kid but he keeps hitting on me and he makes me so uncomfortable,”_. He even complains about Baekhyun, his best friend, who hasn’t made much of an effort to see him since he started dating Taeyeon a few months ago.  
  
Chanyeol’s doesn’t speak during Kyungsoo’s rant, only occasionally letting out a soft grunt or hum at something he has said. While he listens his hands rubs along Kyungsoo’s spine comfortingly, and the feeling slowly lulls Kyungsoo into a state of drowsiness.  
  
When he finishes talking, Kyungsoo lets his eyes slip closed. The effects of his medicine and Chanyeol’s hands have him sleepy, and he barely registers it when Chanyeol stands up, still holding Kyungsoo, and carries him into the bedroom.  
  
Chanyeol lays Kyungsoo down and then settles beside him, pulling the comforter up to their chins. His arms wrap around Kyungsoo again, bringing the smaller’s head under his chin so he can press a gentle kiss to the top of his head.  
  
“Thank you for telling me about your week.” He whispers.  
  
Kyungsoo’s reply is nearly inaudible, words slurred and spoken into Chanyeol’s shirt. “Thank you for taking care of me.” A pause. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Soo.”  



End file.
